A Crow In The Swim Club?
by TheWaterDoesn'tLikeYou
Summary: (From my old account, new penname, same author, same story so please don't comment saying you've read it before). Can Nagisa convince the new boy with a girly name to join their club? No set pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Thanks for reading: I don't usually write comedy stories so I don't know how funny this will be but I hope you enjoy it anyway! In the Fic, Fushimi starts off in homra: so please don't complain about timelines and stuff – it's a crossover fic, give me some slack! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Its a re-upload from my old account; so if it seems familiar that's why.

You can vote for the pairings you want in it as well: Just send me a pm or leave a review!

* * *

'But you have to join!' the blonde kid was protesting, he was gripping onto Yata's arm now, which was starting to piss him off.

'Let go,' Yata answered, pulling his arm back, not only did this kid pester him all the time: he'd sat next to him in class, so the complaining seemed never ending, 'I don't see why I have to join.'

The blonde leaned across his desk, 'because you're a boy with a girly name.'

'Shut the fuck up!' Yata shouted unintentionally loud, people in their class turning to look at them, luckily class hadn't started yet, so there wasn't a teacher there. His tone went quieter but still angry, 'Who told you my name anyway?'

'Mi-sa-ki,' Saru smirked taking the seat next to him: it was unusual for Saru to be later than him, normally they would arrive together but he'd managed to piss Yata off so much, he had attempted to ditch him: he'd only gotten five minutes without him, all of which had been taken up by the blonde kid asking him to join the swimming club.

'Stop calling me that,' Yata answered through gritted teeth, still aware that the students around them were watching: Saru's smirk grew as Yata kicked him under the table.

'Just come and watch,' Nagisa insisted, 'If you see the way Haru swims you'll change your mind.'

'Will you leave me alone afterwards?' Yata asked, not really wanting to do it, but it would save the effort of being hassled every day.

'Well you'll have joined the club and we'll be friends,' Nagisa answered, enthusiastically, seeming as though he thought there was no way this plan would fail: Yata was about to tell him otherwise when the teacher came in; not wanting to get in trouble for talking in class again.

* * *

Haru leaned his arms on the side of the pool, keeping most of his body still submerged in the pool: Nagisa and Rei came around the pool, followed by what looked like two unwilling first-years. Nagisa pulled them over to the pool: 'This is Haru.'

'Can we go after we've seen him swim then?' the taller first-year asked, to which the smaller unfamiliar first year protested.

'You can go whenever you like, Saru!' The little red-head seemed annoyed, as though he'd been planning to come here alone.

'You can leave if you want,' Nagisa added, 'the last member with glasses and blue hair couldn't even swim.' A sound of protest coming from Rei, who was heading to the changing rooms.

'I can swim,' the other blue haired first-year complained, rolling his eyes.

Haru looked up at Makoto, hoping he would have an explanation for what was going on: 'Nagisa's trying to get more members to increase our budget.' Makoto smiled, reaching his hand down to Haru.

'No, Haru can you swim some more please?' Nagisa asked, Makoto moving his hand away as Nagisa said it.

* * *

Yata watched as Haruka pushed off the wall of the pool, starting to swim: he looked like he was a good swimmer, but it didn't make him feel the way it did when he saw someone pull off a skateboarding trick. There wasn't the same feeling of awe there, though he was amazed at how good the guy was at swimming it didn't make him want to swim himself: besides he was already in the soccer club with Saru and he had to achieve something there before he could switch clubs.

'Can we go yet?' Saru complained next to him, looking more ticked off by the second.

'Sure,' Yata answered, wanting to hurry up out of the school grounds: 'Sorry, I can't join.'

'But you have to!' The blonde protested, grabbing onto him again; Saru pushing him backwards, before grabbing Yata's arm and pulling him away, with no intention of stopping.

* * *

Rei looked up at the massive sign above the bar, wondering why they were even coming to this place; it seemed to have been a bad idea, as Nagisa couldn't convince Haru or Makoto to come with him: 'I heard this place is full of gangsters, Nagisa…'

'Right then, Rei first,' Nagisa pushed him towards the door of the homra bar.


End file.
